Love's Doctor
by kensopu
Summary: Saat Jeongyeon memulai ini, dia merasa nyaman dan berniat membantu pasangan-pasangan lain yang bermasalah. Untung baginya, member TWICE lain mau ikut membantunya, dan mereka pun sering disebut dengan "Love's Doctor". Apakah ia dan TWICE bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah? MarkBam, VKook, NamJin, RaKen, BinHyuk, BaDeul, JackGyeom fanfiction! and ofc TWICE! RnR Prolog UP.


**Love's Doctor**

 **By : Kensopu**

 **Cast : Yoo Jeongyeon dan member TWICE lainnya, teman satu group dari couple yang akan dipecahkan masalahnya. Couple yang akan dipecahkan masalahnya adalah :**

 **1.** **MarkBam (GOT7)**

 **2.** **Vkook (BTS)**

 **3.** **NamJin (BTS)**

 **4.** **RaKen (VIXX)**

 **5.** **BinHyuk (VIXX)**

 **6.** **BaDeul (B1A4)**

 **7.** **JackGyeom (GOT7)**

 **Fanfiction ini akan berbentuk case yang akan diselesaikan oleh Jeongyeon dan member TWICE lain.**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Genre : Romance, General, Drama, Dorm Life.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 a.m, seharusnya keadaan masih tenang dan tentram. Tapi, sepertinya suasana tersebut tidak ada didalam dorm TWICE, Girlband dengan member 9 orang yang baru saja debut dan berada dinaungan JYP Entertainment.

"Soneul deuro nan Freeze! Armor Down! Nananananananananana," terdengar suara nyanyian seseorang yang berasal dari Kamar Mandi, "tteonal su eopseo Chained Up! Chained Up!"

"Aigu~ Itu siapa yang di Kamar Mandi, Mina-ya?" tanya Nayeon. Ia merasa terganggu. Pasalnya, ia ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum nanti siang melakukan kegiatan bersama TWICE.

"Mollaseo eonni, aish berisik sekali." Mina, orang yang ditanya pun menjawab.

"OTTOKEH NAEGA UMJIGIL SUEOPGE NA OOH AHH OOH AHH HAGE MANDEULGO~!" lagi –lagi terdengar suara yang berasal dari Kamar Mandi.

"Eonni, lihat siapa yang ada di Kamar Mandi." Suruh Mina kepada Nayeon.

"Aish kau ini, hanya bisa menyuruh,ck" protes Nayeon, "Jjuwi-ya~!" lanjut Nayeon, memanggil sang Maknae.

"Waeyo eonni?" orang yang dipanggil pun menghampiri Nayeon.

"Tolong lihat itu siapa yang ada di Kamar Mandi ne~" ujar Nayeon seraya menyuruh Jjuwi untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang mebuat keributan pagi hari ini.

 _'Tadi dia bilang ke aku hanya bisa menyuruh. Sendirinya juga menyuruh'_ gerutu Mina dalam hati.

"Yang di Kamar Mandi itu Jeongyeon eonni." Jawab Jjuwi.

"Kamu tau darimana, maknae? Bahkan kamu belum kesana." Tanya Nayeon, bingung. Jjuwi hanya menunjuk ke arah Kamar Mandi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nayeon.

Nayeon melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang maknae. Terlihatlah seseorang yang membuat paginya menjadi tidak tentram.

"Wae?" tanya orang tersebut dengan polos.

"Sikkeureo eonni." Jawab Mina, singkat.

"Ah.. Mianhae." Ujar Jeongyeon salah tingkah. Ia pun kabur menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrt

"Eoh, siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi?" tanya Jeongyeon pada diri sendiri. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mendekati meja nakas yang berada disamping kasur.

 _'Bambam? Ada apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?'_

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo Bambam-ah. Waegeurae?"

 _"Nuna... hiks.."'_ terdengar suara isakan dari ujung telepon.

"Waegeurae? Gwaenchana?"

 _"Bisakah nuna ke kantor sekarang? Hiks... aku butuh nuna... jebal...ppalli"_

"Aish arraseo, nuna berangkat sekarang." Jeongyeon segera menutup teleponnya. Dengan cepat ia berganti baju dengan baju bersih. Ia khawatir dan penasaran, kenapa Bambam seperti itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihyo, sang leader, saat Jeongyeon keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru.

"Kantor. Annyeong!" ujar Jeongyeon sambil berlalu melawati Jihyo.

BAM!

"Aigu, eonni satu itu memang aneh. Kenapa memberku aneh semua astagaaaaaa~" ratap Jihyo sambil memandang pintu dorm yang baru saja dibanting oleh Jeongyeon.

.

.

.

.

 **KENSOPU Note** :

Halo, ini FF chaptered baru dari saya. Mohon RnR nya. Hm, ini baru prolog jadi maaf ini sangat pendek. Oh ya, ada yang nanya saya cowok atau cewek haha. Anggap saja saya apapun yang kalian mau, masalah gender tidak dipermasalhkan kan? Yang penting fanfiction yang dibuat dapat memuaskan kalian. Ada ide untuk kasus couple lain selain MarkBam? Kasusnya berupa masalah percintaan, bukan kasus action atau pembunuhan. Mohon bantuannya!  
Terima Kasih


End file.
